


Pětkrát Graves tahal Scamandera z vězení a jednou tahal Scamander jeho

by SallyPejr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aurors, Delgado is the best, Gramander, No Gellert in NY, Overprotective Theseus Scamander
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: 5+1 na to, co je v názvu. AU, kde si Gellert zůstal v Evropě a kde měl Mlok šanci se seznámit s tím pravým Percivalem Gravesem.Povídka, kterou dávám sama sobě si k narozeninám :3





	1. Cizinec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy pro tuhle kapitolu: žádný Gellert na scéně; jiné první setkání; Mlok je Mlok; Percy má slabost pro pihy, ale psst

Nebyl to dobrý den. Vlastně to byl dost příšerný den, ale na jeho konci bylo aspoň něco dobrého. Newyorským bystrozorům se podařilo zatknout členy Grindelwaldovy buňky, kteří prodávali ne-čárům prokleté předměty, které na ně později zaútočily. Poslední KOKUSOU zaznamenaný útok byl i fatální, když staré paní selhalo srdce, když na ni zaútočila konvice s horkou vodou. Bohužel nejde o jedinou smrt, za kterou tihle můžou. U většiny ne-čárů naštěstí stačilo ošetření a vymazání vzpomínek, ale nikdo si nemůže být stoprocentně jistý, že našli všechny očarované předměty, že zastavili všechny historky a zkazky o podivných věcech.

Z nějakého důvodu se Grindelwald snaží vyzradit ne-čárům existenci kouzelníků a jejich světa a vzbudit u nich strach z magie. KOKUSA by ráda zabránila dalším čarodějnickým procesům, ale s takovýmidle lidmi na svobodě to jde jen těžko. Nyní se jim sice podařilo rozprášit jednu z buněk, ale Graves si je jistý, že jich jen v samotném New Yorku bude víc. A co teprve ve zbytku Ameriky.

No ale na to teď myslet nemusí. Teď musí dostat tyhle ptáčky do cely, kam patří, a dodělat veškeré papírování, aby se co nejdříve dostali před soud. Jakožto ředitel bezpečnosti má pravomoc je rovnou odsoudit, ale chce z těchhle udělat veřejný soud. Chce, ať lidí vědí, co se děje a na co si dávat pozor.

Ovšem nejdřív do zadržovací cely s nimi a dodělat byrokracii, bez všech podkladů soud nebude.

Bystrozorové i se zatčenými se přemístili pryč z místa činu a po rychlé identifikaci byli strážnými vpuštěni do sekce s celami.

Než Graves vyrazil na zátah, nebyla tam mimo strážných ani noha, ovšem teď v jedné cele sedí v koutě hubený chlápek v modrém kabátu. Nevadí, cely jsou pro více lidí, budou se muset podělit tak jako tak. I když… při pohledu na vrahy a podvodníky, které sem právě přivedl…

„Delgado!" křikne Graves jméno toho, kdo má dnes šéfovat zdejší bezpečnosti. „Za co je tu?"

„Přijel do země s kufrem plným magických zvířat a má bordel v papírech," oznámí mu snědý bystrozor s krátkým knírkem.

Má strčit vrahy do jedné cely k někomu, kdo nezvládá byrokracii?

„Delgado, vytáhni ho ven," rozkáže Graves unaveným hlasem.

„Pane?" zeptá se ho Delgado nejistě. A není jediný, kdo je tímto rozkazem překvapen.

„Řekl jsem, vytáhni ho ven. Nestrčím vrahy do jedné cely s pitomcem," řekne Graves přísněji.

„Tak jo," prohodí Delgado nejistě. „Zítra v osm má stání," dodá bystrozor ještě, než odemkne celu s dlouhánem a pokynem ruky ho vyzve, ať vyleze ven.

Zatčený hned vyskočí na nohy a vyrazí ven a skoro zakopne o vlastní nohu, ale nakonec se dostane na chodbu bez nějakého vážnějšího úrazu. Delgado ho chytne za loket a odtáhne ho ke zdi, kde zůstanou stát, aby nezavazeli.

Ostatní bystrozorové zatím naposledy šacují své zajatce, než je zavřou do cel. Je možné, že u toho byli poněkud hrubší než obvykle, ale nikdo to na ně neřekne. Leda vězni, ale vrahům málokdo naslouchá. Graves zůstává na místě, dokud nejsou všichni pod zámkem a veškeré zabavené předměty zaevidovány a uskladněny, což samozřejmě nějakou dobu trvá.

Když už je vše konečně hotové, netouží šéf bystrozorů po ničem jiném než po své posteli a dlouhé sprše, ovšem místo toho se vydá do své kanceláře, čeká ho práce. Jenže je zastaven, sotva vyrazí.

„Ehm, šéfe," osloví ho Delgado nejistě. „Co s ním?" ukáže volnou rukou na skoro-propuštěného chlápka v modrém kabátu.

Graves jen v duchu zakleje. Úplně na tohodle chlápka zapomněl.

Jenže Delgado má pravdu. Co s ním? Do cely ho teď nemůže zavřít, jsou plné Grindelwaldových stoupenců a navíc ho z jedné pro tenhle důvod vytáhl. Jenže co s ním teď? Nemůže ho pustit, je to zločinec. A nemůže ho tady nechat stát na chodbě, to taky nemá logiku.

„Sem," mávne Graves rukou směrem k sobě.

Dvojice zmatených ho poslechne a dojde až k řediteli bezpečnosti.

Graves se podezíravě podívá na zločince, který jen nejistě přešlapuje na místě, hlavu skloněnou dolů a rukama žmoulá jeden rukáv kabátu.

„Pokusíte-li se utéct, skončíte v cele a těmi vrahy," začne Graves temným tónem. „Neposlechnete-li instrukce, skončíte v cele s vrahy. Zkusíte-li někoho, kohokoliv napadnout nebo někomu vzít hůlku, skončíte na dlouhou dobu na ošetřovně. Jasné?" skoro zavrčí Graves.

Dlouhánovou reakcí je, že zvedne hlavu, kratičce se na Gravese podívá skrze ofinu, než hlavu zase skloní a začne přikyvovat na souhlas.

„Fajn," prohodí Graves, než pevně chytne zajatcovu volnou paži a s krátkým pokývnutím k Delgadovi vyrazí pryč.

Chvíli to trvá, než se promotají spodními patry KOKUSY až ke Gravesově kanceláři, kde je cíl jejich cesty. Jiným by trvalo hodiny, než by se dostali přes magickou ochranu na dveřích této místnosti, ale jejímu právoplatnému majiteli toto trvá pouhé vteřiny. Jemu stačí jen zmáčknout kliku, aby se dostal dovnitř.

„Sednout," přikáže Graves, sotva za nimi dveře zavře, volnou ruku namířenou na židli před svým stolem. „Upozorňuji vás, že tady nefungují přenášedla ani přemisťování, ani jiný způsob kouzelnické dopravy."

„Ano, pane," hlesne dlouhán tiše, pohled zabodnutý do desky stolu.

Graves jen přikývne, než se sám usadí na své židli.

„Jméno?" zeptá se.

„Mlok Scamander," představí se zatčený. „A vy jste?"

„Percival Graves," prohodí ředitel bezpečnosti, jedno obočí pozvednuté údivem. Nestává se často, aby se musel představovat zatčeným. Na druhou stranu, tenhle chlápek nemluví jako místní.

„Těší mě, pane," prohodí Scmaander s drobným úsměvem a na moment vážně zvedne hlavu a podívá se na Gravese přímo.

Je to tak poprvé, co ředitel Graves může pořádně vidět jeho obličej. Ten je stejně hubený jako celý muž, plný pih, s poněkud širokými ústy a s modrozelenýma očima, které se jeho směrem dívají sotva zlomek vteřiny. A vzápětí Scamander zase hledí dolů a pro jeho ofinu mu toho z obličeje není moc vidět.

Graves na jeho zdvořilosti nijak nereaguje, jen mávne rukou a z hromady dokumentů na jeho stole vyletí útlá složka o tomto zločinci.

„Newton Scamander. Dnes jste přicestoval do New Yorku a hned vás zatkli," povídá Graves. „Nemáte povolení na hůlku, za to máte kufr plný nelegálně dovezených zvířat, ke kterým máte neúplnou dokumentaci a povolení."

„Ehm, ano," špitne Scamander na souhlas, nevěda, jak jinak zareagovat.

„Proč jste přijel do New Yorku, pane Scamandere?"

„Je tu jeden muž, co kříží apaloosa kluběnky. Chtěl jsem se seznámit s jeho prací," vyhrkne muž nadšeně, ale hned se zase zklidní. „Akorát ta žena, co mě zatkla, ta řekla, že už jste ho za to zavřeli," dořekne poněkud zklamaně.

„To je pravda," zamumle Graves spíš pro sebe než pro Scamanderovy uši. Slova Brita odpovídají tomu, co Goldsteinová píše ve svém hlášení.

„Pane Gravesi?" zeptá se Scamader nejistě, ruce sepnuté na klíně.

„Ano?" koukne na něj Graves.

„Nevíte, kde jsou moje zvířata?" ptá se Scamander s prosebným výrazem i hlasem.

„Proč to chcete vědět?"

„Jen chci vědět, jestli jsou v pořádku," vyhrkne Mlok. „Nejsou zvyklí být tak dlouho sami a Walter a Dougal se občas snaží utéct, když je nikdo nehlídá. Oni nejsou nebezpeční, pane Gravesi, nikdo z nich není nebezpečný, musíte se k nim jen umět chovat. Jenže to většina kouzelníků neumí, chovají se špatně a zvířata na to i tak reagují, ale jde jen o nedorozumění nebo vinu člověka, ty zvířata nejsou nebezpečná, prosím, věřte mi," povídá Scamander zapáleně s nadějí i vírou v hlase. Dokonce se i při své řeči dívá Gravesovi do tváře, jako by ho tak spíše mohl přesvědčit o své pravdě.

„Pane Scamandere," začne Graves vážným tónem a hlava i ramena jeho vězně okamžitě klesnou zklamáním. Očividně už slyšel spoustu věcí, které začínaly slovy 'pane Scamandere' a očividně to pro něj nebývaly dobré věci. Ale ať už se tenhle Brit tváří jako hromádka neštěstí nebo ne, Graves se tím nenechá ovlivnit. On je ředitel bezpečnosti a šéf bystrozorů, na něj smutné oči neplatí. Ani tyhle modrozelené, obklopené myriádou pih. Ne. Vůbec.

Graves si odkašle a začne znovu.

„Pane Scamandere, o tom budete muset zítra přesvědčit soud, ne mě. Doporučuji si vám lehnout a vyspat se. Moje pohovka je vám k mání," nabídne Graves hromádce neštěstí gauč u zadní stěny kanceláře, jehož služeb obvykle využívá jen on při celonočních službách či papírování.

„Děkuju, pane Gravesi," zamumle jen Mlok Scamander skoro neslyšně, než se zvedne ze židle a přejde k pohovce. Zoufalství nad potencionálně tragickým osudem jeho zvířat z něj v podstatě vyzařuju.

Ovšem Graves se i tak pokouší ho ignorovat a věnovat se byrokracii ohledně Grindelwaldových přívrženců. A pokud se náhodou stalo, že během noci studoval i spícího Brita nebo jeho složku, pak – pak mu nic nedokážete, je to jasný? A vůbec, co je vám do toho?!


	2. Pašerák

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy pro kapitolu: Gramander friendship; Newt nemá pud sebezáchovy; chudák Graves; chudák Delgado

Percival Graves se netěší na návrat do své kanceláře. Tedy ne, že by se mu tak strašně líbilo na setkání s paní prezidentkou a ostatními hlavami či zástupci všech oddělení KOKUSY, ale je mu jasné, že až dorazí do kanceláře, místa, které má být jeho svatyní klidu a práce, najde tam celé kopce byrokracie. Papírování je zlo. A nikdo ho nepřesvědčí o opaku.

Navíc dnes měly proběhnout tři menší razie na pašeráky a jejich skrýše. Graves je speciálně naplánoval na dnešek s nadějí, že jeho dohled nad těmito akcemi bude dostatečným důvodem, proč se vyhnout poradě a poslat tam za sebe O'Connella a svou sekretářku paní Jonesovou. Ovšem tato naděje byla marná.

Presidentka mu dala na výběr mezi poradou a polovinou rozpočtu na kávu. A Graves ví, že by to ta baba zařídila tak, že by rozlícený dav bystrozorů bez kofeinu roztrhal jeho a ne ji. Ta ženská je všehoschopná.

Ovšem než mohl Graves dojít do kanceláře a zděsit se hromad čekajících listin, zastavila ho Goldsteinová. Dobrá bystrozorka, jen občas až moc aktivní. Hlavně co se týče jeho osobních věcí.

„Pane Gravesi," osloví ho Goldsteinová, než začne mluvit. „Všechny tři razie dopadly výborně, žádná zranění na naší straně, spousta zatčených, hlášení máte buď na stole nebo se na nich pracuje," chrlí ze sebe bruneta.

„Ano?" podívá se na ni Graves koutkem oka. Na předávání zbytečných informací má Abernathyho, takže co se za touhle řečí skrývá? Uteklo jim nějaké zvíře? Ne-čárové? Kde je to _ale_?

„Je tu jen problém s jedním zatčeným," pokračuje Goldsteinová, pohled upřený přímo před sebe. „Myslíme, že bude lepší, když ho vyslechnete vy osobně. Je ve výslechová místnosti číslo dvě."

„Identifikovali jste toho zatčeného?" zajímá se Graves.

„Ano, pane a- No- Uvidíte sám, pane," vykoktá ze sebe Goldsteinová, než rychle zmizí.

To je hodně podezřelé chování. Ať už se ve výslechové místnosti skrývá kdokoliv, očekával by od svých bystrozorů, že mu budou schopní špatné zprávy předat – dospělejším způsobem. A přímo.

Před výslechovou místností číslo dva stojí jen Delgado, který nervózně okusuje nezapálenou cigaretu, zatímco hlídá, aby člověk v místnosti neutekl. Nebo aby se k němu nedostal, kdo nemá. Sotva Delgado uvidí ředitele, stoupne si do něčeho, co asi má být pozor a s nejistým ‚šéfe' otevře nadřízenému dveře.

Gravesovi stačí jeden pohled do místnosti, aby věděl, kdo je onen zatčený. Nikdo jiný v New Yorku nenosí modrý kabát a nemá tuhle čupřinu narezlých vlasů.

„Mlok," vydechne Graves a najednou zní strašně unaveně. S výrazem, jako že by si strašně rád útrpně povzdechnul, ale neudělá to, protože má úroveň, vejde do místnosti a zavře za sebou dveře.

Scamander se nejistě ohlédne, aby zjistil, kdo ho přišel vyslýchat a jeho výraz se o dost rozjasní, když uvidí ředitele bezpečnosti.

„Ahoj, Perc- Teda, dobrý den, pane Gravesi," dořekne Mlok trochu sklesle. I jemu je jasné, že bez ohledu na jakékoliv přátelské vztahy, které má s Gravesem, že teď jsou tady kvůli oficiálním věcem.

„Co tady děláš?" zeptá se Graves, sotva dosedne na židli naproti Mlokovi.

„Zatkla mě Tina. Totiž, bystrozorka Goldsteinová mě zatkla," ohlásí Scamander a má aspoň dost slušnosti, aby se tvářil sklesle.

„A kde?" tahá z něj Graves jako z chlupaté deky.

„Ehm – no – v jednom pašeráckém doupěti, kde zrovna dělali razii."

Percival Graves nepotřebuje jasnovidné schopnosti, aby věděl, že tento den skončí pořádnou bolestí hlavy. Vlastně má pocit, že už to začíná.

„Mloku, žil jsem v přesvědčení, že ty nesnášíš pašeráky, tak co jsi tam u všech zakladatelů dělal?"

„Prosím, nezlob se, ale-"

Ach ano, bolest hlavy. A pořádná. Možná i chuť mlátit hlavou do nejbližšího rovného povrchu. Takhle začínají všechny Mlokovy výmluvy, které se pak dají shrnout do slov – Prosím, nezlob se, ale zvíře bylo v nebezpečí.

„Doneslo se ke mně, že se jim podařilo do země propašovat dračí vejce," vysvětluje Mlok. „Musel jsem zkusit se k nim dostat dřív, než je rozprodají na suroviny do lektvarů."

„Dračí vejce," zopakuje po něm Graves a pochybovačně se na Mloka dívá. „A jaký přesně byl tvůj plán?" zeptá se a v duchu se děsí odpovědi.

„Předstíral jsem, že jim chci prodat várku zmražených vajec popelce a Větvík měl mezitím otevřít klece s některými zvířaty. To by způsobilo zmatek a Dougal by měl možnost ukrást vejce. A já možná i některá z těch pašovaných zvířat. Ale než Větvík stačil otevřít klece, objevili se tam bystrozorové a začalo se bojovat, takže- No, nic z toho plánu nebylo. Ale aspoň, že se Větvíkovi a Douglovi nic nestalo," povídá Mlok po pravdě, co dělal v pašeráckém doupěti a nejistě u toho točí prsty a hledí do desky stolu.

„Proč jsi prostě nenahlásil, že víš o dračích vejcích, ať se o to postarají bystrozorové? A co jsi s těmi vejci vůbec chtěl dělat?" zeptá se ho Graves na to důležitější.

V kufru není dost místa na vychovávání draků, že? Že?!

„Zjistil bych, co jsou za druh a podle toho bych se dohodl s různými rezervacemi, jestli by je k sobě nechtěly vzít. Pochybuju, že by odmítly, ale pokud ano, tak-"

„Ne."

„Cože?"

„Mloku, žádní draci ve tvém kufru," řekne Graves přísně. A pak, aby trochu umírnil rozkaz a zbavil Mloka jeho ublíženého výrazu, tak dodá.

„Chceš, aby ti tam všechno zapálili?"

„To ne," hlesne Mlok, hlavu skloněnou. „Ale rezervace se o ně postarají, to jsem si jistý," dodá trochu jistěji.

„To doufám," zabručí si Graves pod nosem. „Jak ses o těch pašerácích vůbec dověděl?"

„Od jednoho skřítka," prohodí Mlok neochotně. Pak střelí jedním pohledem po Gravesovi a usoudí, že nutné dodat více informací.

„Jsem jednou pomohl jednomu skřítkovi od Slepého prasete a on mi to splatil tím, že mi dal hlášku o těch vejcích. Nic víc v tom nebylo, vážně!" vyhrkne skoro prosebně.

„Se zaklepáním vejde do místnosti Delgado, položí na stůl před Gravese útlou složku a zase rychle zmizí.

Graves má znovu chuť si zhluboka povzdechnout, ale místo toho si jen rozepne sako a pustí se do čtení složky.

Jde o svědectví pašeráků ohledně Mloka. Vzhledem k tomu, jak moc se bystrozorové zaměřili na dotazy ohledně Brita, usoudili pašeráci, že je chlápek v modrém kabátě nějaké velké zvíře a buď ho zapřeli, nebo se snažili dostat pryč tak, že když je pustí, že jim na něj seženou nějakou špínu. Není těžké z hlášení usoudit, že je Mlok v tomhle opravdu nevině. Nebo tak nevině, jak může být v situaci, která se týká magických tvorů.

„Za ten dnešek tě nepošleme do vězení," začne Graves vážným hlasem.

Mlok trochu zvedne hlavu a napjatě čeká na jeho další slova.

„Ani ti nesebereme kufr."

Teď teprve Mlok s úlevou vydechne a trochu se pousměje.

„Ale-" pokračuje ředitel bezpečnosti stejným vážným tónem. „Sepíšeš oficiální a podrobné hlášení o tom, jak ses o pašerácích dověděl, jaký byl tvůj plán a jak to nakonec dopadlo. Až mi to hlášení předáš a bude-li napsané dle mých standardů, pak teprve budeš moci jít do oddělení péče o magické tvory a pomoci jim se postarat o zvířata a přemístit je, kam patří. Ale nejdřív dostanu hlášení a pod podmínkou, že žádné z pašovaných zvířat neskončí ve tvém kufru, pokud k tomu nebudeš mít opravdu dobrý důvod. Rozuměl jsi?"

„Díky, Percy!" vyhrkne Mlok nadšeně, úsměv od ucha k uchu, zatímco vyskakuje na nohy.

„Mloku!" zastaví ho Graves, než ten stačí utéct. „Jaká jsou pravidla?"

„Dát ti perfektní hlášení, postarat se o zvířata a žádné si nenechat," vyhrkne Scamander. „Díky!" dodá ještě jednou, než se rozběhne pryč.

Tentokrát si Percival povzdechne nahlas, vhodnost a nevhodnost pro tuto chvíli zapomenuty, než se začne zvedat na nohy. Ovšem nestačí si ani zapnout sako, ani vyjít z místnosti, když se Mlok zjeví ve dveřích, tváře trochu zrudlé, hlas nejistý.

„Ehm, Percy?" osloví ho nervózně a ignoruje u toho dávivý zvuk, který se ozval směrem od Delgada. „Mohl bych to psát u tebe v kanceláři? Já tady totiž nepracuju, tak tu nemám žádný stůl a ten můj je v kufru, takže…"

„Můžeš," pošle ho Graves pokynem ruky pryč.

Mlok mu věnuje jeden oslnivě zářivý úsměv, než se zase rozběhne pryč.

„Šéfe?" ozve se Delgado nejistě, když za sebou Graves zavře dveře výslechové místnosti. „Šéfe, on ti vážně říká Per-"

„Dořekni to, Delgado. Zkus to," zavrčí Graves výhružně na bystrozora. „Místo kontrolora hůlek v oblasti Solné pouště je stále volné."

Pokud měl Delgado od svého dětství někdy blízko k tomu, aby si cvrnknul do gatí, je to právě teď.

„Nic jsem neřekl, šéfe. Ani neslyšel. Vlastně nevím, co tu dělám.


	3. Špion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy pro tuhle kapitolu: Gramander – randí spolu (na dálku), horliví nováčci, scary scary Percy

Tohle měl být nádherný den, tím si byl Percival Graves jistý už od probuzení. Dokonce i počasí s ním souhlasilo, protože když za úsvitu dorazil do práce, nebe bylo jasné a vzduch čistý. Což je co říct na New York. Má to být ideální den. Žádné naplánované porady ani na bystrozorském oddělení, ani s paní presidentkou či šéfy jiných oddělení. Všechny závažné případy pro tuhle chvíli vyřešeny, žádné okamžité nebezpečí nehrozí ani ze strany kouzelníků, ani ze strany ne-čárů. Papírování má prakticky hotové, takže na stole ve své kanceláři najde jen hlášení z noci a žádnou stoletou vrstvu odložených zpráv a oběžníků.

A nejlepší na dnešním dni je to, že by měl přijet Mlok. Dle jeho posledního dopisu by se dnes kolem poledne měl Scamander nejmladší vrátit do New Yorku a Percival už se nemůže dočkat.

Nádherný den, opravdu.

Tedy až do okamžiku, kdy vešel do své kanceláře a rozepnul první knoflík svého kabátu.

Pak začalo peklo na zemi.

Peklo na zemi zvané stádo hipogryfů ztracené uprostřed New Yorku.

Všichni bystrozorové a celé oddělení péče o magické tvory okamžitě opustili budovu KOKUSY a vydali se pochytat křížence orla a koně, nechávajíc za sebou jen nováčky a dva starší bystrozory pro případ nouze.

Graves sám vrazil na lov hipogryfů. Cestou dal smutné sbohem ideálnímu dni a zároveň se pochvalně poplácal po rameni za to, že donutil všechny své bystrozory přečíst Mlokovu knihu. Aspoň někteří jeho pitomci si museli zapamatovat, jak se chovat k hipogryfům, ne? Nějak to půjde. Určitě.

Aniž by to Percival Graves tušil, během další hodiny vyrazili dva starší bystrozorové s doprovodem k dalším případům, konkrétně ukončit manželskou hádku, která pobuřuje okolí, a prošetřit jedno podezřelé vloupání.

Na oddělení tím pádem zůstala jen trojička služebně i věkově nejmladších bystrozorů, kteří tam mají hlídat a čekat. Netřeba snad říkat, že všichni tři zelenáči doufají, že nebude třeba jít do akce bez dozoru služebně staršího kolegy. Jednak ani nesmí jít do akce sami a jednak jsou ze školy sotva týden, mějte trochu slitování!

Asi dvě hodiny po vypuknutí onoho problému s hipogryfy provedli tři zelenáči svoje první zatčení.

Jistá vysoce podezřelá osoba se pokoušela vloupat do kanceláře ředitele Gravese. Tak onu osobu zatkli. Nevěděli tak úplně přesně, co dál, tak onu osobu zavřeli do zadržovací cely a čekali, až se ředitel Graves vrátí. On už bude vědět, co dál. Vlastně by jim stačilo, kdyby se vrátil jakýkoliv bystrozor. Nemusí mluvit vyloženě se samotným ředitelem. Ten chlápek je příliš děsivý, aby s ním s ním mluvili. Ne, bohatě jim bude stačit jakýkoliv jiný bystrozor.

Bohužel pro jejich vězně byl na bystrozorské oddělení nahlášen případ vloupání a trojice zelenáčů měl tolik práce s panikařením, že na svoje první zatčení úplně zapomněli.

\- - o - -

Peklo na zemi z půlky skončilo kolem poledne. Z půlky myšleno, že se podařilo pochytat všechny hipogryfy, kteří utekli jednomu chovateli, když je převážel k prodeji, protože je vystrašil kolem jedoucí ne-čárský vlak.

Graves měl sto chutí uškrtit chovatele na místě, ale ovládl se. Místo toho ho nechá zaplatit náhradu škod a pokutu za ohrožení statutu utajení a pokud si chlap nepřestane vyskakovat, tak mu na účet připíše i všechno to vymazávání pamětí. A vyčištění všech mundurů k tomu.

Ale hipogryfové jsou pochytaní, to je to hlavní a všichni ne-čárové (snad) mají vymazanou paměť. Půlka práce je hotová. A teď hurá na tu druhou, na byrokracii, na čtení a psaní hlášení, vysvětlování paní presidentce, co se dělo a tak dále, a tak dále.

Abychom pravdu řekli, těšil se Graves, že by po svém návratu do budovy KOKUSY mohl najít ve své kanceláři sedět Mloka se svým obvyklým nadšeným výrazem a očima na podlaze, ale ani to se mu nepoštěstilo. Jeho kancelář byla stejně prázdná jako ráno a po magizoologovi nikde ani památky. Za to na stole hlášení o hipogryfech, domácích hádkách a vloupačkách. Percival nesnáší byrokracii, už jsme to zmínili?

Bylo to až večer, chvíli po té, co mu origami-krysa-hlášení oznámilo, že Delgado s jedním nováčkem zatknul zlodějíčka, co si myslel, že bude-li komplet bez hůlky, že na něj nepřijdou, když mu najednou do kanceláře vrazil Delgadův patron. Stříbrná liška na Gravese jen zařvala 'Šéfe, dělej, pojď k celám' a zmizela, ovšem Delgadův hlas zněl dost zděšeně, aby se Graves nezdržoval ani sakem, ani rozmýšlením a s hůlkou v ruce vyrazil k zadržovacím celám. Neběžel, protože to ředitelé bezpečnosti nedělají, ale neměl k tomu daleko.

„Hele, šéfe, já o ničem nevím, jasný?" vyhrkne Delgado, sotva uvidí Gravese.

„Co se děje?" zamračí se na něj Graves. Myslel si, že došlo, k přepadení, k úniku vězňů nebo k něčemu podobnému, ale vše vypadá normálně.

„Ahoj, Percy," ozve se z jedné cely nejistý hlas.

„Mloku?!" vyhrkne Graves nechápavě. „Co tady děláš?"

„Tentokrát to není moje vina. Aspoň myslím," začne Mlok a nervózně přešlapuje na místě. „Přemístil jsem se sem rovnou ráno a chtěl jsem jít k tobě do kanceláře, ale nějací bystrozorové mě zatkli, protože jsem tam prý neměl, co dělat. Ani nevím, kam dali můj kufr! Co když se jim něco stalo?" strachuje se Scamander.

Kdyby Percival mohl, tak naštvaně zavrčí, ale ředitelé bezpečnosti a šéfové bystrozorů nevrčí, když zjistí, že jsou jeho podřízení totální idioti. Jedním mávnutím ruky otevře Mlokovu celu a pustí ho ven.

„Pojď se mnou," řekne poněkud naštvaněji, než měl v úmyslu.

„Promiň, nechtěl jsem tě naštvat. Chtěl jsem tě jen překvapit, tak jsem přijel dřív," mumle Mlok trochu zklamaně.

„Nejsem naštvaný na tebe," ujistí ho Graves a postaví se těsně před Mloka. „Nemohl jsem se dočkat, až dorazíš," dodá tišeji a dvěma prsty chytne Mloka za bradu, aby ho donutil se na něj podívat.

Delgado usoudil, že mají u cel móc pěkný strop. Vážně. Nemůže se vynadívat. Fakt móc pěkný. A ty jemné praskliny. Krása.

\- - o - -

Když Scamander a Graves bok po boku dorazili na bystrozorské oddělení, hned se strhnul povyk. Někteří starší bystrozorové jako Goldsteinová a O'Connell příchozího Brita s veselou zdravili, jiní se šťastně usmívali sami pro sebe, protože věděli, že teď, když má u sebe Graves svého drahouška, že na ně bude o chlup vlídnější.

Ovšem Gravesova první slova způsobí v místnosti hrobové ticho.

„Kdo z vás a z jakého důvodu dnes ráno zatkl tohoto muže? A kde je jeho kufr?" zeptá se Graves ledovým hlasem.

Všichni bystrozorové jen nechápavě hledí. Kdo je sakra takový blázen, aby zatknul šéfova drahouška?!

Tři nováčci, kteří to mají na svědomí, vypadají, že nemají daleko k omdlení.

„Šéfe, všichni jsme chytali hipogryfy. Tady zůstali jen Delgado, O'Brien a zelenáči," ozve se zezadu místnosti.

„Na nás to nehodíte!" rozkřikne se hned O'Brien, než se otočí přímo na Gravese. „Ne, vážně řediteli. Já řešil tu hádku a Delgado tu vloupačku, my to nebyli. My Mloka známe," dušuje se O'Brien.

„A to tady nikdo nezůstal?"

„Zbylo tu akorát pár děcek ze školy a ti přece nejsou tak blbí, aby někoho zatkli a nikomu to neřekli, ne?" poškrábe se O'Brien na skoro holé hlavě.

„Okamžitě pojďte sem!" křikne Graves a vzápětí před ním stojí tři mladíci okamžik před omdlením.

„Zatkli jste dnes ráno tohoto muže?" zeptá se Graves ledovým hlasem.

Pár špitnutí a pohledy zaryté do země mu jsou odpověďmi.

„A řekli jste to někomu?"

Několik vypísknutí a nepatrné zavrtění hlavou naznačí zápor.

„A proč jste ho zatkli?"

Nějak se Gravesovi v těch několika písknutí a jednom vzlyku podaří rozeznat slova 'kancelář' a 'vloupání'. A ne, Graves na ně nezavrčel. Ani trošičku.

„A kde je jeho kufr?"

Pár vzlyknutí a vypísknutí si Graves přeloží jako zabavené předměty.

Tři zelenáče zachránili Mlok a O'Connell.

„Můžeme jít pro kufr?" zeptá se Scamander s nadějí a jednou rukou chytne Percivala za paži. „Nevím, kde je to oddělení."

„Nebojte, šéfe. My se o ně postaráme. Už vás nebudou víc obtěžovat," postaví se O'Connell za záda na smrt vyděšených zelenáčů.

Graves věnuje trojici ještě jeden vražedný pohled, než se otočí na patě a vyrazí s Mlokem pryč z oddělení.

Až když byli ti dva bezpečně o patro níž, odvážili se bystrozorové vydechnout úlevou.

Goldsteinová zpětně vzpomínala, že ještě nikdy předtím ani potom neviděla tři tak nadšené a vděčné výrazy za přeřazení na Aljašku jako ten den.

Mlok a Percival našli Scamanderův speciální kufr, který měl nejen opravené zámky, ale byl i převázaný magií napuštěným špagátem, takže ten den už nemuseli řešit žádné další útěky zvířat, za což byl Graves opravdu rád. Zatímco Mlok v kufru kontroloval stav svých zvířat, Graves dodělal veškeré papírování dne a nahlásí svým lidem, že pokud nenastane konec světa, že odmítá být rušen, takže když se Mlok vynořil na světlo světa, mohli ti dva jít domů a užít si klidného večera a noci.

Aspoň ty poslední části dne byly tak skvělé, jak si Percival ráno plánoval.


	4. Ne-manžel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy pro tuhle kapitolu: dle mého názoru nejvtipnější kapitola tohodle; Gramander; overprotective Theseu;, Theseus a Percival byli nej kámoši, než mu Percival zneužil bratra; Percival a Theseus jsou totální drama queen; nemocný Mlok

Byl pozdní večer, první máj, večerní máj byl lásky čas. Aspoň dle O'Connella, ale pro Percivala Gravese to byl hlavně čas jít domů. Domů, kde na něj čeká jeho Mlok i se svou šílenou chřipkou, kdy při každém kýchnutí prská buď jiskry, nebo barevné bubliny. Ale léčitelé od Spícího Jednorožce říkali, že se stačí vyležet a týden brát dvakrát denně jedny kapky.

Taky to ale znamená, že se teď Mlok nemůže starat o své miláčky, rozhodně ne poté, co málem kýchnutím zapálil hnízdo zmíráčkovi, takže to je další důvod, proč Graves spěchá domů. Od rána si těch zvířat nikdo nevšimnul, takže by vážně měl pohnout. S plány se cestou zastavit v Kowalského pekařství, jehož ne-čárský majitel rozhodně neví nic o magii a ani omylem nerandí s Goldsteinovou mladší, aby tam koupil něco k jídlu, si to chce Graves zamířit pryč oddělení a budovy, ale to by mu do cesty nesměl stoupnout jeden z jeho bystrozorů.

„Delgado? Nemáš dneska hlídat cely?" zamračí se Graves na kníratého a nervózního bystrozora.

„To mám, ale musím vám něco říct, šéfe. O dvou vězních," začne Delgado, pohled upřený nad Gravesovo obočí, ale ne do jeho očí. „Chytli jsme je uprostřed města, jak nahánějí hrabáka a páreček maguárů. Ne-čárové si nevšimli ničeho a nechali se ukecat, že to byly obyčejný kočky. Ty dva teď máme v cele a zvířata v klecích. Hrabáka radši uspanýho. Pro jistotu. Dle pravidel to jsou dva dny za mřížemi a pokuta," chrlí ze sebe Delgado.

„A proč mi o tom říkáš?" mračí se Graves. Bohatě by mu stačilo si zítra přečíst hlášení.

„Ti dva s vámi chtějí mluvit, šéfe. Nedají pokoj. Tak mohl byste tam přijít a vyřídit to s nimi?"

„To mě otravuješ kvůli takové blbosti?"

„Šéfe, prosím. Říkaj, že vás znaj. Jen na ně kouknete, ať dají pokoj a to bude vše. Prosím," v podstatě škemrá Delgado.

Graves si nepovzdechne nad chováním svých bystrozorů, ani nad ním neprotočí oči, protože takové věci jsou pod úrovní ředitelů bezpečnosti.

„Dlužíš mi kafe, Delgado," prohodí jen Graves, než se i s bystrozorem v patách vydá k zadržovacím celám.

Sotva vstoupí do dveří k celám, pozná hlas jednoho z vězňů, který tam s jedním bystrozorem řeší péči o maguáry.

„Jsou vážně strašně věrní, pokud si vás jednou oblíbí a-ah-apší! U Merlina! Omlouvám se! Nechtěl jsem vás zapálit! Dneska jsem celý den dělal jen bubliny, myslel jsem, že už to přešlo!"

S kamenným výrazem dojde Graves na dohled cely, ze které skrze mříže gestikuluje Mlok Scamander a omlouvá se bystrozorovi, kterému svým kýchnutím skoro zapálil vous.

„Jsem říkal, že ty vězně znáte," odváží se Delgado rýpnout.

„Percy," rozzáří se Mlok, když Gravese uvidí.

„Neznám ho, nikdy předtím jsem ho neviděl," prohlásí Graves s klidným hlasem a kamennou tváří.

„Šéfe, doslova celá KOKUSA ví, že je to váš manžel," upozorní ho Delgado.

„Můj manžel je doma v posteli a léčí se s kouzelnickou chřipkou, není zatčený, protože mezi ne-čáry lovil maguáry," řekne Graves rozčíleně, než naštvaně rozhodí rukama. „Kdy jsi vůbec vzal maguáry? My nemáme doma maguáry!" rozkřikne se.

„To – on," špitne Mlok, pohled upřený do země, jeden prst nejistě namířený vedle sebe. Ovšem slyšet ho nejde, protože to už se rozkřičel druhý vězeň.

„Jak se opovažuješ křičet na mého bratra! A jak si dovoluješ ho zapírat!" huláká Theseus Scamander, bratr Mloka Scamandera, válečný hrdina, hlava bystrozorského oddělení britského ministerstva kouzel, švagr a před jeho zásnubami i dobrý přítel (nyní nejasné) Percivala Gravese a teď i vězeň KOKUSY za chov magických stvoření a narušení statutu utajení.

„Co ty tady sakra děláš?!" křičí Graves na Scamandera staršího stejně hlasitě, jak on křičel na něj.

„Přijel jsem navštívit svého malého brášku, abych se ujistil, že se k němu chováš slušně! Určitě tady chudák trpí, když se o něj staráš ty!"

„To si vyprošuju! Mlok se tady má skvěle!" hádá se Graves.

„Víš," prohodí Delgado tiše směrem k Mlokovi, který stojí u mříží na druhém konci cely, než co se hádají jeho manžel a bratr. „Tohle je hlavní důvod, proč celá KOKUSA ví o vaší svatbě. Jeden by řekl, že je to kvůli tomu, že je šéf velký zvíře nebo že ty seš slavnej spisovatel a že tě tady všichni zbožňujou, ale ne, je to kvůli tomudle," povídá Delgado.

„Já vím," povzdechne si Mlok, jako by se styděl. „Theseus má ještě pořád zakázané se přibližovat k madam presidentce a jejím věcem."

„Jsem slyšel, že se vloupal k ní domů, aby ji donutil, ať tu vaši svatbu zruší," tahá Delgado drby.

„Domů ne. Do kanceláře. To byla strašná ostuda," zaboří Mlok obličej do dlaní. „A ta hospoda, kde měli rozlučku se svobodou, je pořád zavřená," zahučí skrze prsty.

Jo, to byla dost – no, dost situace, když bystrozorské oddělení dostalo rozkaz zavřít samo sebe, protože původně klidný rozlučkový večírek pro Gravese skončil katastrofou. Byl totiž pozvaný i Theseus Scamander, který Mlokovi slíbil, že se bude chovat slušně. A fakt se tak i choval, než nějaký idiot navrhnul návštěvu červené lucerny, ať může šéf trénovat a svatební noc. A pak ještě nějaký jiný idiot zmínil, že trénovat nepotřebuje, protože Goldsteinová jednou nachytala Mloka a šéfa přímo v kanceláři.

Boj, který se potom strhnul, byl skoro legendární. Kdy jindy se vám podaří sledovat souboj dvou hlav bystrozorských oddělení? Madam presidentka to ovšem viděla trochu jinak. A majitelé hospody taky. Jo, byl to pořádný průser. Ale skvělá podívaná.

„Hele, já myslel, že za to tvýho bráchu vyhostili ze země," zarazí se Delgado uprostřed vzpomínání.

„Madam presidentka chtěla, ale kvůli Zeusově práci to nakonec neudělala," povzdechne si Mlok a vzápětí dvakrát po sobě kýchne, takže jeho celu a chodbu před ní na chvíli zaplní modro-fialové a růžovo-zlaté bubliny.

„Pěkný," usoudí Delgado, ale víc už se ke slovu nedostane. Barevná podívaná totiž přerušila hádku dvou mužů a ti svou pozornost upřeli na Mloka.

„Jsi v pořádku? Nepotřebuješ něco? Nejsi unavený? Delgado, pusť ho ven, ale jen jeho!" povídají Scamander a Graves jeden přes druhého.

Delgado ochotně pustí Mloka z cely a do Gravesovi náruče.

„A co mám napsat do zprávy?" zajímá se Delgado.

„Změna trestu na domácí vězení kvůli jeho zdravotnímu stavu," nadiktuje hned Graves.

„Promiň, Percy," povídá Mlok tiše, celý stulený v Gravesov náruči. „Zeus přijel jako překvapení a přivezl od mamky dva maguáry, jednoho pro nás a jednoho pro Tinu. A pak šel zkontrolovat zvířata, Dougal totiž chtěl s něčím pomoct, ale Zeusovi utekl Walter a pak i ti maguáři. Musel jsem mu je pomoct chytit, když se dostali z domu," povídá Mlok, než kýchne blankytně modré bubliny.

„A proč jsi mi neposlal zprávu?" ptá se Graves, ale bez nějaké opravdové zlosti v hlase.

„Myslel jsem, že je chytneme, než se dostanou moc daleko," zamumle Mlok.

„Gratuluji, máš z toho týden domácího vězení, kdy ty ani ta zvířata nevytáhnete paty z ložnice. Jasné?"

„Ano, Percy."

„Fajn. A teď pojď domů," přikývne Graves hlavou, než se otočí na patě a chce vyrazit pryč.

„Percy, počkej! A co Theseus?" zeptá se Mlok.

„Jeho zdravotní stav je normální, takže si tady může odsedět, co mu patří," věnuje Percival švagrovi ne tak úplně přátelský pohled.

„Ale to jsou dva dny," strachuje se Mlok.

„A za ty dva dny se dostane ven a příjde k nám domů," povzdechne si Graves a nezní zrovna nadšeně. „A ty tak budeš mít dost času se pořádně vyléčit, takže ho pak aspoň nenakazíš."

„A nedalo by se s tím něco dělat?" zeptá se Mlok se smutným výrazem. Těmhle prosebným očím nedokáže odolat ani Piquery a co teprve Percival, který se do těch očí a pih zamiloval.

„Šlo," hlesne Graves, než se stačí zastavit.

„Vážně?" rozzáří se Mlok.

Graves by si nejraději nafackoval za to, že podlehl. A pak by nejraději nafackoval Theseovi za ten škleb, co má teď ve tváři.

„Mohl bych ho pustit do domácího vězení, což by bylo na týden. Museli bychom mu poskytnout místo u nás doma," povídá Graves, totálně neupřímný úsměv namířený na Thesea. „A to by taky znamenalo, že by celý týden musel být zavřený v ložnici pro hosty. Na druhé straně domu od nás. Víš, že ta má jako jediná momentálně funkční koupelnu. Nesměli byste se navštěvovat, protože byste oba byli pod trestem. A za týden jedeš na tu výpravu do Peru, takže byste si spolu ani nepopovídali," povídá Graves s ďábelským výrazem, který se ale hned změní v neutrální, když se podívá na skleslého Mloka.

„To mi nedošlo," zamumle magizoolog.

„Ale možná ten týden domácího vězení bude lepší než dva dny ve vězení," povídá Graves na oko chápavě.

„To určitě," povídá Mlok, i když u toho vypadá, jako by trpěl.

„To nebude nutné!" ozve se Theseus zbytečně nahlas.

„Cože?" obrátí se na něj Mlok.

„Že to nebude nutné," zopakuje Theseus s předstíraným klidem. „Bylo by to jen zbytečné papírování a ani bych tě neviděl. Víš, že se zákon musí dodržovat, Mloku. Budu tady jen dva dny, pak mě pustí a pak spolu můžeme strávit, kolik času budeme chtít," přesvědčuje bratra.

„Seš si jistý?" tváří se Mlok pořád nejistě.

„Jsem. Dva dny tady a pak spolu můžeme být třeba celý den a noc v kuse," usmívá se Scamander starší.

„Tak jo. To už snad budu zdravý. I když pořád budu v domácím vězení," trochu se zamrač Mlok. Jakákoliv další slova přeruší další kýchnutí, tohle doprovázené tolika jiskrami, že doletěly málem až k Theseovi.

„Radši už půjdeme," prohodí Graves.

Zatímco dvě hlavy bystrozorů si vyměňují tiché výhružky a nepřátelské pohledy, Mlok se rozloučí s dvěma strážnými a nechá se odvést domů. Tedy hned poté, co si vyzvedne tři ztracená zvířata.


	5. Útočník

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy pro tuhle kapitolu: dle mě nejdepkoidnější kapitola tohoto; gramander

Ředitel bezpečnosti a šéf bystrozorů Percival Graves je osobou váženou a vážnou, která se vždy chová vhodně a nikdy neběhá ani nekřičí po chodbách KOKUSY, dokonce ani, když jeho bystrozoři něco královsky podělají. Až na to, teď jo. Tedy nekřičí. Běží.

Kvůli mezinárodní politické návštěvě se dnes Graves nemohl zúčastnit razie na pašeráky, která se později proměnila na lov zvířat po celém Central Parku. Účastnit se toho mu Piquery také zakázala, protože jí je jedno, co se děje, pokud se jí vláda nehroutí, jedno politické setkání tady Graves bude muset protrpět od začátku do konce, to je mé poslední slovo, Percivale, začni se chovat jako hlava bezpečnosti! Ale když se pak objevila zpráva, že je mezi uprchlými zvířaty i drak, vykašlal se Graves na všechny potentáty a vyrazil do akce.

Ovšem sotva se dostal na místo činu, řekl mu jen Delgado, že je drak mrtvý a Mlok zatčený za napadení a skoro zabití jednoho bystrozora a ať jde radši za Mlokem, protože ten ho teď potřebuje víc než jeho podřízení.

Protože má Graves o Mloka doopravdy starosti, a protože ještě nikdy neviděl Delgada takhle vážného, přemístil se hned Graves tam, odkud před chvíli přišel, a rozběhl se k zadržovacím celám. A pokud svým chováním někoho pohoršil, ať mu to zkusí říct do očí.

V celách je momentálně jen nějaký zlodějíček, co vyspává kocovinu a Mlok.

Mlok, celý špinavý od krve a hlíny, který sedí v koutě své cely, kolena pod bradou a vypadá, že brečí.

„Otevřít," rozkáže hned Graves O'Brienovi, který tady má dnes službu, aniž by se na něj podíval.

„Šéfe, nemůžu ho pustit, tentokrát ne," hlesne O'Brien skoro prosebným hlasem.

„Řekl jsem otevřít," zavrčí na něj Graves vztekle, hůlku v ruce. Ne, že by ji potřeboval, ale slouží jako velice účinné varování.

O'Brien jen nejistě polkne a přikývne hlavou, než poslechne a otevře Scamanderovu celu.

Vězeň si toho nejspíš ani nevšimnul, ale to nevadí. Graves nechtěl otevřít, aby pustil Mloka ven. Chtěl jít za ním. Musel jít za ním.

Zatímco O'Brien zavírá dveře cely, Graves si sedá vedle svého manžela a chytá ho kolem ramen, aby ho utěšil.

Mlok sebou nejdříve trhne, když ucítí dotek, ale když zjistí, kdo vedle něj sedí, vrhne se Percivalovi kolem krku a rozbrečí se nahlas. Dlouho trvá, než se utiší.

\- - o - -

Bystrozor Davidson, kterého Mlok napadl a skoro zabil, je syn bohatého otce, a byl by možná dobrým právníkem, kdyby věděl, co je to tolerance. Nesnáší magická stvoření a zvířata, pohrdá těmi, kdo nemají čistokrevný nebo plně lidské původ a na ženy a lidi různých barev kůže má podobné názory jako ne-čárové. Není divu, že s většinou oddělení nevychází a s tím zbytkem jenom proto, že musí. Největší pifku má ovšem na Mloka Scamandera, který chrání zvířata a brojí za ochranu těch, které Davidson bere jako lovnou zvěř.

Což je docela ironické, protože Davidson má hroznou mušku.

Ale jak už jsme řekli, Davidson je bystrozor a syn bohatého otce a proto teď Mloka čeká dost vážná soudní bitva.

Graves se do ní oficiálně nesmí plést, protože je do případu osobně zainteresovaný, ale to mu nezabrání, aby Mlokovi nepomáhal, jak může. A tak shání informace o tom, co se vlastně stalo, protože vysvětlení Goldsteinové, že Mlok se snažil uklidnit draka, kterého pak Davidson zabil a proto, že ho Mlok napadl, takové vysvětlení jim u soudu moc platné nebude, když každý ví, jak jsou draci nebezpeční a budou jen rádi, že je o jednoho míň.

\- - o - -

Samozřejmě, že řeč Davidsona staršího byla celá o tom, jak jsou draci nebezpeční, a že je jeho syn hrdina, že jednoho z nich zabil, a že by měli Scamandera poslat k hlavologům, aby se ověřilo, jestli je normální, když ty bestie brání. Taky navrhoval, že by měl magizoolog jít na doživotí do toho nejhoršího vězení, protože jde očividně o nebezpečného a narušeného jedince. Davidson mladší jen seděl a mlčel a občas pateticky zasténal bolestí, aby dokázal, jak strašně po Scamanderově útoku trpí i týden po napadení.

Graves měl sto chutí je oba proklít, proměnit na šváby a pak je rozšlápnout, ale bohužel.

Pak byl na řadě Mlok, aby popsal svou stranu svědectví.

Začal tím, že během zátahu chytal runovce, když mu bylo nahlášeno, že je mezi uprchlými zvířaty i drak. Samozřejmě se hned vydal za ním. Šlo o ukrajinského železobřichého, který patří mezi největší druhy draků, ovšem tenhle nebyl plně vzrostlý, mohl vážit sotva tři tuny. Ovšem byl v hrozném stavu, měl krk i kotníky nohou rozedrané do krve. Dračí šupiny i kůže jsou prakticky neprorazitelné a všemu odolné, takže pokud byl tenhle drak vězněný a přivázaný tak, že se mu jeho, tou dobou už naštěstí ztracená pouta zadřela až do masa, musel doopravdy trpět. A musel trpět dlouho. Celé roky.

Dále Mlok pokračoval tím, že díky svým znalostem a tomu, že za války v Evropě sloužil se stejným druhem, jako byl tento, že věděl, jak draka zklidnit, jak se s ním domluvit. Věděl, co má dělat a chtěl draka přemístit do svého kufru, ve kterém by ho mohl ošetřit a převést do vhodné dračí rezervace.

Drak se tou dobou nechal od Mloka drbat na čenichu, když došlo k útoku.

Jedno řezací kouzlo s přehnanou dávkou magie k jeho posílení do drakova krku, do toho jediného místa, kde bylo možno draka zasáhnout a na místě zabít.

Mlok sám si nebyl jistý, jaká kouzla na Davidsona použil, ale je si jistý, že musel být omráčen, aby bystrozora nezabil.

Tohle svědectví jen přililo olej do ohně Davidsonova nadšení. Mlok se sám přiznal, sám potvrdil, že jeho syn zabil tu stvůru pro ochranu všech. Přiznal se, i že chtěl zabít jeho syna.

Ovšem Mlok neskončil. Jak mu bylo porazeno a připomenuto od Percyho i Tiny, Mlok ví, jak se bránit. Ví jak bránit draka i sebe.

Protože Davidson má a vždy měl dost příšernou mušku a kdokoliv z bystrozorského oddělení toto ochotně potvrdí a dokáže Davidsonovými výsledky při tréninku. Davidson neumí mířit. Což znamená, že pokud trefil dračí krk, že musel mířit na cokoliv jiného než na dračí krk. Pravděpodobně na dračí oči, protože je všeobecnou znalostí, že ty jsou nejslabším místem tohoto zvířete. Na dračí oči, které byly hned vedle Mloka, takže je div, že netrefil jeho.

A pokud by Davidson trefil svůj cíl? Byl by tady třítunový rozzuřený drak. Uprostřed Manhattanu. Jeho první obětí by byl Mlok a po něm bystrozorové v dohledu. Pak by drak zaútočil na město. Ukrajinští železobřiší nejsou nejrychlejší letci, ale to nevadí. Jejich plameny pořád zapalují, jejich zuby a drápy jsou pořád ostré a jejich váha a velikost dokáží strhnout celé budovy, na kterých přistanou. A s každým dalším pokusem draka zastavit by zvíře bylo ještě zuřivější a útočnější. Zdemoloval by New York, než by byl zastaven a mudlové by ho u toho viděli. Není šance, aby se jim podařilo vymazat všem paměť. Ne předtím, než by fotografie a nejspíše i nahrávky draka obletěly svět.

Bystrozor Davidson svou neschopností ohrozil celý kouzelnický svět a to nejen v Americe. Riskoval jejich odhalení a je jen náhoda, že se to nestalo. Že je místo toho jen vrahem.

Když se oba Davidsonové začali hádat, že jde jen o spekulace a výmysly, nabídl Mlok, že se můžou podívat do bystrozorských záznamů na to, jak přesnou má Davidson mušku. Mlok dokonce bez mrknutí oka nabídnul, že svou výpověď potvrdí pod veritasérem. A je Davidson za stejných podmínek ochotný potvrdit, že mířil drakovi na krk?

To Davidsonovi donutilo zmlknout.

\- - o - -

Nakonec Mlok nebyl potrestán a celý proces byl zametený pod koberec.

Ani Davidsona nečekal žádný trest za to, že skoro vyzradil existenci kouzelnického světa, protože tu bylo ono skoro.

Ale bystrozorové, věrní svému šéfovi, milující Mloka a už před celým tímhle incidentem nesnášející Davidsona, to svému kolegovi dali pěkně sežrat. Oficiálně se tomu říká mobbing, téhle šikaně na pracovišti, ale všem to bylo jedno.

Davidson vydržel necelé dva měsíce, než požádal o přeložení jinam, kterému bylo hned vyhověno. Všichni byli jen rádi, že se ho konečně zbavili.

A Mlokovi, který si při pohledu na něj vždy vzpomněl na draka, kterého nedokázal zachránit, se ulevilo.


	6. +1 Američani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy pro tuhle kapitolu: gramander; british wizards are pricks; hurt Newt; protective Percy; konec!

Mlok už byl na všechny ty posměšky zvyklý. Bolely, to pořád, i když snad už ne tolik, jako když byl na škole, ale už věděl, jak tu bolest skrýt či ignorovat. Věděl, jak si nevšímat těch šeptaných nebo hlasitých poznámek o volbě své pro čistokrevné nevhodné kariéry, o svém nedokončeném studiu, o svých naivních nápadech a nevhodném chování a proč nemůže být jako svůj starší bratr? Časem se naučil ignorovat i věci o tom, jak dělá Theseovi a rodičům jen ostudu a že je dobře, že je pořád ve světě, protože aspoň ho můžou zapřít a ignorovat.

Tyhle řeči o rodině bolely vždy nejvíc, ale Theseus ho neustále přesvědčoval o opaku a v každém dopise ho zval domů a psal, jak se všem stýská.

Takže jo, Mlok byl na tyhle řeči zvyklý a uměl je aspoň částečně ignorovat, protože se objevily vždy, když se vrátil do Británie a hlavně, když se objevil na ministerstvu. Mlok už je zvyklý, takže ví, že nemá odpovídat, bránit se, ani ohlížet a že má jít rovnou za Theseem, který, pokud není ve své kanceláři, tak se v ní určitě brzy objeví. Mlok je zvyklý.

Percy ne.

Percival Graves ví o Mlokově vyloučení ze školy, ví, že má nezvyklou práci a nějak si z různých náznaků domyslel, že to ve škole ani po ní neměl s ostatními nejjednodušší. Což je jeden z důvodů, proč Mlok preferuje společnost zvířat. Ovšem ani tak nečekal, že se hned po přemístění do atria ministerstva kouzel začnou ozývat posměšky a syčivé zvuky pomlouvání za zády. Mlok na nic z toho nereagoval, a i když by Percival chtěl dát najevo svůj názor na toto chování, řídí se příkladem svého manžela.

Tedy až do chvíle, kdy Mlokovi zastoupí cestu obrovitý chlap v luxusním černočerném hábitu.

„Co tady chceš, smrade?" zeptá se chlap s výrazem, jako by šlápl do něčeho odporného. Jeho hlas se nese dost daleko, aby přilákal pozornost okolí.

„Jsi hanbou pro všechny čistokrevné kouzelníky. Nemohl bys všem udělat službičku a chcípnout na nějaké své 'výpravě' za obludami, co s nimi obcuješ, místo toho, abys dělal celé Británii a svému bratrovi ostudu?"

Chlap toho chtěl říct víc, ale Percival nemínil nic dalšího poslouchat. Není nejmocnějším americkým mágem kvůli tomu, aby poslouchal nějakého ubožáka, jak uráží jeho manžela.

A tak začal boj.

\- - o - -

Theseus si dal s tímto dopisem doopravdy záležet, takže ho zrovna nepotěšilo, když mu někdo proletěl dveřma kanceláře a zabrzdil až o jeho psací stůl, což způsobilo rozlití kalamáře po celé desce stolu a po všech dokumentech.

„Doufám, že je to sakra důležité," zavrčí Scamander na svého podřízeného.

„Boj v Atriu," lapá bystrozor po dechu. „Spousta zraněných. I lordi."

Na víc už Theseus nečeká a vyrazí na místo činu. Co se u Merlina stalo, že vypukl boj? A že se zapojili i lordi. Ti idioti mají obvykle nos příliš nahoru, aby si zašpinili vlastní ruce.

A opravdu se v Atriu bojuje. Nějací dva versus skupinka, která je obklíčila.

Theseus automaticky upraví ochranu Atria, schopnost garantovaná jeho pozicí, aby dočasně zabránil přemisťování a používaní letaxové sítě, než se i se svými bystrozory vrhne do boje. Úkol je jasný – zatknout a zavřít do cely každého, kdo má vytaženou hůlku. Vyšetřovat se bude potom, až se ujistí, že mu nikdo neutekl. Hlavně Lestrange ne. Ten zbohatlický čistokrevný idiot mu pije krev už dost dlouho.

Tak byl Theseus zaujat tím, aby osobně zatknul Lestrange, že si ani nevšímal jeho protivníků.

\- - o - -

Samozřejmě, že Lestrange a jeho banda patolízalů řekli, že to ti druzí začali boj. A Lestrange si dal obzvláště záležet, aby Theseovi vmetl do tváře, že boj začal jeho bratr. Tak se teprve Theseus dověděl, že má v cele bratra i švagra.

Mlok by to celé odbyl slovy, že ho Lestrange jako vždycky otravoval a posmíval se mu, až na to, že tentokrát Mloka oslovil přímo.

Ovšem Percival Graves měl velice odlišný přístup. Ochotně poskytl vzpomínku toho, co se v Atriu stalo, podal svědectví a taky žalobu a budoucího lorda Lestrange, za urážku amerického velvyslance a slovní i magický útok na jeho osobu i na Gravese. Protože pokud nedostane Lestrange do problémů za to, že napadl jeho – ředitele bezpečnosti KOKUSY, tak ho rozhodně dostane do problémů za to, že napadl jeho manžela a momentálně i zaměstnance KOKUSY. Tato verze je o to sladší, že i když jsou na návštěvě za rodinou Scamanderů, že tuto cestu spojili i s oficiální mezinárodní spolupráci mezi jejich odděleními zabývajícími se magickými stvořeními.

Takže Mlok je tady na oficiální pozvání britského ministerstva kouzel.

Takže budoucí lord Lestrange doopravdy napadl amerického velvyslance a dostal se tak do velice vážných potíží mezinárodního charakteru.

\- - o - -

Pokud by se Percival Graves dostal do britského kouzelnického vězení z jakéhokoliv jiného důvodu, ať už by to byla zákeřná vražda nebo záměna identity spojená s idiocií zatýkajícího, Theseus by byl ochotný ho v tom vězení nechat na vždy za to, že se Percival opovážil sáhnout a dokonce se i oženit s jeho malým bráškou. Nebo by ho nechal za mřížemi tak dlouho, jak by ho Mlok a jeho smutné oči nechali, což by nejspíš nebyl ani týden.

Proti Mlokovým smutným očím toho Theseus mnoho nezvládne. Útěchou mu je, že ty smutné oči platí na všechny, ne jen na něj.

Ovšem výše uvedená situace by platila ve výše uvedené situaci. V této situaci jde o něco úplně jiného.

Tak za prvé je Percival za mřížemi i s Mlokem, což zkracuje dobu zatčení na naprosté minimum, ideálně na nulu. Za druhé se ti dva dostali do potíží tím, že bránili Mlokovu čest, takže vlastně nešlo o nic špatného. Další plusový bod pro ty dva je, že dostali do potíží Lestrange. A nejlepší na to byl onen fakt, že to šlo rozmazat až na mezinárodní potíže, které způsobily, že Mlok (a Percival) mohli odkráčet bez jediné újmy a problémů, zatímco Lestrange a jeho poskoci měli co vysvětlovat. Percivalova vzpomínka je opravdu skvělým důkazem a jeho výhružky mezinárodním tribunálem skvělou motivací.

Sice Theseus nemůže nechat Percivala shnít ve vězení a zachránit tak Mloka před jeho škodlivým vlivem, ale tahle alternativa je nejspíš ještě o něco lepší.

\- - o - -

„Doufám, že tohle už je naposledy," bručí si Percy pod nosem, zatímco se převléká do pyžama.

„Co je naposledy?" zarazí se Mlok. Vždyť jsou u rodičů teprve druhý den a Percy už se s nimi setkal, nemohlo ho vyděsit jejich chování. Že?

„Co?" obrátí se na něj Percival, očividně vytrhnutý z myšlenek.

„Co je naposledy? Nebo v to doufáš?" zeptá se ho Mlok s tím samým nejistým výrazem.

„Doufám, že už to bylo naposledy, co jsem tě tahal z vězení," řekne mu Percy a přejde blíž ke svému manželovi. „Nebo aspoň naposledy, co se to děje v Británii. V Americe se mi zachraňuješ líp."

„Tebe jen zlobí, že tě musel dostat ven Zeus, že jo?" usmívá se na něj Mlok vesele. „I když se do toho nemusela zatahovat madam presidentka. Určitě na nás bude naštvaná. Víš, že nás varovala, že o nás nechce nic slyšet. Ani o Theseovi," mračí se Mlok.

„Piquery to přežije," pokrčí Graves ledabyle ramenem, než Mloka obejme kolem pasu a přitáhne si ho blíž. „Ale já bych nemusel přežít, kdyby mi tě někdo odsoudil. Tak opatrně, jasné?"

„Jasné," přikývne Mlok rozhodně na souhlas, než se usměje. „Nenechat se chytit."


End file.
